I can't be who you are
by MrsLoganWolverine
Summary: Logan's reputation with keeping a woman isn't very good... Especially since he has adamantium claws and a temper and nightmares of his terrible past... Will she be a keeper? Or will she end up like the rest of the girls he has been with? Please read and review
1. The day we met

Rogue was a sixteen year old girl who had run away from home, but she wasn't any normal teenager who had run away from home... she was a mutant with extraordinary powers, she ran away from home because she didn't want to hurt anyone else that she loved,

A few hours previous she had put her boyfriend into a coma, she hadn't meant to, her powers had kicked in while she was kissing him...

Somehow she had found xavier's school for gifted youngsters, Rogue walked through the gates for the first time on a lovely sunny day, when she got to the big mahogany doors of the mansion she knocked cautiously on it, a moment later the two doors opened to reveal a woman whose name was Jean Grey, she was probably the prettiest woman she had ever seen, she had vibrant red hair and chocolate brown eyes and medium in height, "Come in," she said to Rogue while looking her up and down, so Rogue walked inside, the mansion looked big from the outside but it was massive on the inside, "I suppose you're here to see the professor then," Jean said quite abruptly, Rogue nodded, she had no idea what to say to the red haired woman,Rogue like any other teenager who had run away from home was scared and unsure of what to say,

Jane started to walk so Rogue decided it might be best to follow her, so that's what she did.

After what seemed like forever Jean walked into what Rogue presumed was professor Xavier's office and Rogue followed her, the professor looked very old but not as old as he actually was..., "Hello," The professor said as he turned around in his chair, Jean replied with "This girl is here to see you professor," she nodded towards Rogue, she was quiet shy, "Hello professor," Rogue looked cautiously at the professor. "What's your name?," the professor asked Rogue, "M-m, ehm, Rogue," she stammered a bit, her real name was Marie but she didn't want to associate herself with that identity anymore, not since she had put her boyfriend into a coma, "Well hello Rogue," The professor said except this time he used his telepathic powers to talk to her, this made Rogue jump a little as she wasn't accustomed to other mutants.

"Why are you here Rogue?," The professor asked, this time he was speaking aloud, "Well, I ran away from home after putting my boyfriend in a coma... I didn't want to hurt anyone else... so I came here," She explained to the professor in her strong southern accent, the professor nodded, "We will help you Rogue, but you have to want to help yourself," The professor said to Rogue, She nodded quickly, she wanted to be able to touch the ones she loved without hurting or even worse... killing them. "Where will I be staying?," Rogue asked the professor, "In a room in the mansion, but first we need to find someone to mentor you... Jean, would you mind getting Logan for me?," Jean nodded once and with that she disappeared to find Logan, Rogue was glad that the stern woman wasn't her mentor, while Rogue was waiting she wondered what this "Logan," looked like, whether they were tall or small, a man or a woman, friendly or mean

After what seemed like a long time the red haired woman walked back into professor Xavier's office with a man following her, he was tanned, he was almost like a guy you would see on and advertisement for the designer label called "Hollister," Logan looked from Rogue to the professor, "You wanted to see me professor," Logan stated with a bit of a grin on his face.


	2. Don't get too close, it's dark inside

"Yes Logan, I did want to see you, I want you to be Rogue's mentor," He looked towards Rogue. Logan followed his gaze, Rogue was medium in height with kind brown eyes and long brown hair, she was very beautiful, Logan looked back at the professor, "Sure," he beamed and walked towards the young girl, "Do you need a hand with those bags? they look heavy," Logan asked Rogue politely. "That would be wonderful, thank you Logan," Rogue responded with a slight smile on her face, Logan picked up her bags and looked towards the professor, "I will show Rogue to her room," he told the professor. The professor smiled as Logan and Rogue walked out into the hallway. "He's in a good mood," Jean commented to the professor. The professor just laughed, he was pretty glad the Logan was in a good mood because you couldn't really work with him when he wasn't.

"So what's your story Rogue?,"Logan asked the teenager trying to make some sort of conversation with her, "Well... I ran away from home shortly after my powers kicking in. I was kissing my boyfriend and I-i put him into a coma," Rogue explained to Logan while stammering a bit as they walked down the hallway towards Rogue's new room.

After a few minutes Rogue decided to try to keep the conversation going. "What's your story Logan?," Rogue asked him with a raised eyebrow, Logan looked at her... "I don't know," Logan replied, he wasn't trying to give her a short answer, he genuinely didn't know what his story was. The professor was in the middle of trying his utmost to find out as much as he could about Logan and his past, which was very hard a lot of the time seeing as there wasn't very much to go on in the first place!

Eventually they arrived at Rogue's room, "This is your room," Logan told her as he left her bags down on the floor, "If you need me my room is just across the hall," and with that he left the room.

Rogue sat on her bed while she was thinking about Logan, he seemed like an alright sort of guy.

Meanwhile, Logan had walked outside and lit a cigar, he was also thinking, "Why do I have to mentor a kid?," and "Is the professor mad?, I can't be trusted," Logan never really trusted himself with anybody, especially with his temper, sometimes he just couldn't control himself.

Dinner was being cooked in the mansion's kitchen, as always it smelled devine, on today's menu was, Roast beef with vegetables and chips served with gravy, Rogue was walking down the hallway when she could get the smell of it wafting up the corridors of the mansion, she was on her way outside carrying her journal, she had intended to sit on a bench in the large garden while writing in it, a few moments later that was exactly what she was doing.

"Dear Diary,

I got to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters today, it's a really nice place. Not all of the people are nice though, there's one red haired woman and she's-," Rogue suddenly stopped writing and slammed her journal shut, she had felt someones prescence behind her, so she turned around,

"Dinner is ready if you want it, you've got two options in this place... take it or leave it." It was her mentor... Logan, Rogue stood up, "Thanks for letting me know Logan," she said with a kind smile as she walked back towards the mansion, "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Logan asked the young girl as he liked talking to her. "I just needed some time to think," Rogue said while watching Logan, he was looking back at her. "Oh, ehm... I see," was all he managed to say in return because he wasn't exaclty sure what to say to someone who had just run away from home, so they walked the rest of the way to the mansion in complete silence.

When they got there Jean Grey was standing at the large mahogany doors, while they were walking past Jean, Logan gave her a cheek wink, ever since he had laid his eyes on her he fancied her she was very pretty but there was a problem... she was engaged to scott whose nickname was cyclops. Jean just rolled her eyes at Logan's wink, she had clearly no interest in him whatsoever anyway.

Rogue and Logan walked into the dining room. Everyone's heads turned as they walked in to look at both of them, they had never met Rogue before so no one knew anything about her, some people were thinking and or whispering things like, "Is she his new girlfriend?," or "Let's hope she doesn't end up like the rest of his girlfriends... dead." No one had much faith in Logan anymore, especially with women, not since he had killed his most recent girlfriend... her name was Faith, they were planning on getting married, but the night before they were due to get married Logan had a nightmare and he attacked Faith while they were both asleep, he never forgave himself for that and never will.

Okay, back to the present, Rogue got her dinner and sat down at an empty table, she wasn't ready to meet anyone else yet, shortly after Rogue sitting down at the table Logan sat down across from her, his adamantium skeleton making the chair creak because of his weight, "So Rogue... for a few weeks I will be having one-on-one sessions with you, this will consist of danger room sessons, normal classes and a hell of a lot of training," Logan explained to Rogue. She nodded, "When do we start? Rogue asked enthusiastically, "Tomorrow, nine o'clock, don't be late," Logan told her and then they ate their dinner in silence.


	3. All of my doubt suddenly goes away

The next morning Rogue and Logan got up at around eight o'clock, they both had a hard time sleeping. Logan couldn't sleep because of his nightmares and Rogue couldn't sleep because of her nerves. Neither of them knew how they were going to stay awake for the whole day.

When they were ready they both left their rooms and walked down to the dining room for breakfast.

There was a lot of chatter in the dining room at breakfast, Rogue got some cereal and toast. She then went and sat down at a table beside a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Hey, I'm Bobby," The boy said with a cheeky grin, Rogue smiled back at him, "I'm Rogue," she said softly. "So what's going on with you and Logan?," Bobby was very inquisitive, there were already rumours flying around the mansion that Rogue was Logan's girlfriend, but of course it was not true. "He's mentoring me," Rogue explained and they went back to eating their breakfast in silence.

Half an hour later Rogue was sitting in Logan's classroom waiting for him to arrive, she wasn't waiting long. Logan walked in wearing his white tank top, jeans and his dog tags hanging around his neck. Rogue smiled as he walked over to his desk and sat on it with one foot on a chair that was just in front of it, he shifted slightly as he said, " Today to start off we are going for a light jog and then we will have some normal classes and after lunch we will have a light danger room session with just the two of us, does that sound good?," Rogue nodded, she was very excited about her first proper day at the mansion, "Are you ready to go?," Logan asked her, "Oh, yeah,sure," she replied as she stood up.

They walked out of the mansion into the glaring sun, Logan started jogging as soon as he reached the bottom of the steps, Rogue jogged after him. Logan's jog was basically a run for Rogue. "Can you slow down a bit?," Rogue asked as politely as she could, Logan did what Rogue asked him to do. They jogged around the mansion's perimeter for about five laps, by the time they were finished Rogue was exhausted, but Loga looked like her could run for five marathons nevermind another five laps, "An old man shouldn't be able to out-run a young girl like yourself," Logan said jokingly as Rogue was sitting on a step outside the mansion, Logan sat down beside her and lit a cigar, "They're bad for your health," Rogue said when she had managed to get her breath back. "I know but they help with stress," Logan told her. Rogue was concerned for Logan, "Well if you need anyone to talk to I'm here," Rogue said to Logan, "Thank you Rogue, I would really appreciate that," Logan gave her a small smile and he got up. Logan outstretched an arm towards her, "Are you ready to get back to work?," Logan asked the young girl, so she took his hand and used it to get up, "Thank you," she smiled and started to walk to the classroom, Logan walked beside her, "Have you been talking to any of the other students?," Logan asked while observing Rogue as she walked, "Yeah, I met one guy called Bobby," Rogue said. She thought Bobby was a nice guy, at least he spoke to her, at home, Rogue was the most popular girl in school absolutely everyone wanted to be her friend but when she was here she felt like an outsider.

Rogue sat down in the classroom at a desk and took out a notebook, "Okay, just as a warning, I'm not a great teacher," Logan said to Rogue half jokingly as he walked into the classroom and stood behind his desk, he took up a novel called, "Roll of thunder, here my cry" and gave it to Rogue, he then said, "I want you to read this as part of your English class," Rogue nodded then the bell rang for lunch, "Sure, it seems good," They both left the classroom and headed for lunch.

Rogue was excited about her first danger room session, it sounded like an adrenaline rush, which was what Rogue needed to take her mind off things, she got her lunch and sat outside eating it.


	4. One step closer

After lunch Logan went to find Rogue for their danger room session, "You ready for this?," Logan asked her. He was quite nervous about bringing Rogue to the danger room for the first time but was excited too.

Logan picked a beginners session and they walked in, the room suddenly change from complete emptiness to a busy street that was full of life. Rogue wasn't very patient, "Is anything actually going to happen?," she asked Logan. "Of course, you just need patience," Logan said while looking around.

Soon after a siren went off in a nearby bank. Logan ran over and Rogue followed him. "Be careful, anything could happen," Logan said. Rogue was almost laughing she didn't believe that this was very dangerous but it was. There were shots fired at Logan and he had to jump out of the way. "Dammit," he said as one got him, but he healed quickly anyway. "So that's your mutation," Rogue said as she watched him heal. "That's not all of it," he said as he revealed his adamantium claws. "Wow," Rogue muttered under her breath. They both saw someone running away with a bag of money. Rogue ran after him with Logan in hot pursuit. The guy turned around and shot Rogue in the leg once and shot Logan in the stomach at least three times and he didn't heal as quickly this time but Rogue caught the man and held onto him, he eventually dropped onto the floor.

The session ended. Logan walked over to Rogue and kissed her which probably wasn't his smartest idea as Rogue's mutation started. She pulled back from him, "I don't want to kill you Logan," She said. "I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't mean too... I mean I do like you but I shouldn't have done that," Logan was upset with himself and he walked out of the room without saying another word. Rogue walked past him and up to her bedroom, she was in tears and ignored everyone who tried talking to her.

Jean walked into Rogue's room after hearing that she had been shot in the leg, Jean was the last person that Rogue wanted to see right now. "Do you mind if I have a look at your leg?," Jean asked as she walked in carrying a first aid box in one hand. Rogue nodded. Jean walked over and examined her leg, "So Rogue do you like having Logan as your mentor?," she asked as she dealt with Rogue's leg. "Yeah, he's okay I guess," Rogue said with a bit of a sigh. She still couldn't believe that he had kissed her it was like a dream but she decided it was best to not tell anyone. Not yet anyway.

Meanwhile Logan was taking Scott's bike for a drive, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't know whether he was going back or not. Logan was pretty mad at himself for kissing Rogue, he had ever tried to take advantage of a girl like this before. He reached a bar at least one hundred miles away from the mansion. He walked in and sat at the bar, he then ordered a drink. He watched the news as he drank, he didn't realise the time and he was on at least his tenth pint by closing time. There was no way he was going to get home now.

Back at the mansion it was getting quite late and Rogue was sitting in the living room watching the televison with Bobby. She was getting worried because she hadn't seen Logan since they were in the danger room. "Bobby, did you see Logan anywhere?," she asked him. "The last I saw of him was when he was taking off down the driveway on a motorbike," Bobby replied. Rogue stayed silent, she didn't know what to think. "Are you alright Rogue?," Bobby asked with a concerned look on his face. "I'm just tired." Rogue said with a yawn. Bobby put his arm around her and she snuggled into him while falling asleep.

Not long later when Rogue had fallen asleep Logan had somehow managed to get himself home, he walked into the living room and saw Bobby and Rogue. He was upset. He had thought Rogue liked him back. "Ehm, Bobby... she's gonna get a creak in her neck when she wakes up from lying like that, I could carry her to her room if you like," Logan offered. "Yeah, umm, thanks Logan," Bobby said as he got up off the couch. Logan picked her up as gently as he could without waking her. He walked upstairs and into her room, he then tucked her into bed without Rogue knowing a thing.


End file.
